


Adonis

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x17, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Blaine Anderson hat keinen Napoleonkomplex, aber vielleicht ist er einfach ein klein wenig... empfindlich.





	Adonis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adonis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729460) by [apropensityforcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apropensityforcharm/pseuds/apropensityforcharm). 



> Glee hat es uns Klaine Fans nicht leicht gemacht mit dem unendlich langen Abschlussschuljahr in Staffel 4/5. Nachdem Blaine endlich auch in NYC angekommen und endlich wieder mit Kurt vereint war, da schien es plötzlich so als würden sie nur noch miteinander streiten. An einer Beziehung muss man arbeiten und Kompromisse eingehen und das gilt für beide Partner - und während ich auch zu schätzen weiß, dass diese Aspekte einer Partnerschaft nicht unter den Teppich gekehrt wurden, so kam doch die verspielte Leichtigkeit, die Kurt und Blaines Beziehung für mich immer ausgemacht hatte (Staffel 2/3 - seufz) hier definitiv zu kurz und spielte sich überwiegend off-screen in Fanfiction ab.
> 
> Deshalb hier eine Fehlende Szene, die die Autorin nur unbestimmt 'irgendwann in der zweiten Hälfte von Staffel 5' angeordnet hat, und die ich mit Hilfe meiner wundervollen Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) übersetzt habe, um sie der Folge 5x17 _Opening Night_ zuzuordnen, in der der Fokus mehr auf Rachel lag, Blaine und Kurt aber ganz klar mächtig viel Spaß hatten ;-)

 

Als Blaine an diesem Abend das Loft betritt, kocht er vor Wut. Sein Blick ist finster, er hat die Arme fest über der Brust verschränkt und seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. Er wirkt in etwa so einschüchternd wie ein schmollender Fünfjähriger, aber andererseits – es geschieht nicht jeden Tag, dass Blaine die Beherrschung verliert.

Kurt macht den Mund auf, um zu fragen, was los ist – hat sich in der U-Bahn jemand geweigert, der schwangeren Frau seinen Platz zu überlassen? – aber Blaine legt los, bevor er überhaupt eine Chance hat, irgendwas zu sagen.

"So klein bin ich nämlich gar nicht, weißt du?", sagt er gereizt.

Kurt blinzelt und macht den Mund wieder zu. "Okay?"

"Bin ich auch nicht!", beharrt Blaine, als hätte Kurt überhaupt nichts gesagt. "Laut Wikipedia ist der durchschnittliche Amerikaner einsfünfundsiebzig groß, ich hab es nachgeschaut. Ich bin eins _drei_ undsiebzig! Wieso ist das also winzig?"

"Ist es nicht", sagt Kurt. Die ganze Situation beginnt ihn zunehmend zu amüsieren, aber Blaine hat offenbar eine seiner eher neurotischen Launen, weshalb er sich überlegt, dass es wohl besser ist, nur nickend zuzustimmen zu was auch immer Blaine sagt, um nicht ins Fettnäpfchen zu treten.

"Man _muss_ kein einsachtzig Adonis sein, um ein Sex-Symbol zu sein, mir ist egal, was sie sagen", schimpft Blaine weiter. "Wer legt denn überhaupt fest, was 'heiß' ist und was nicht? Wer entscheidet, dass der blonde einsachtzig große Sam heißer ist als ich? Das ist einfach nicht fair!"

"Ich finde dich heißer als Sam", bietet Kurt an. Blaines Blick verfinstert sich, also war es wohl nicht ganz die Antwort, die er erwartet hat. Er fängt an, im Zimmer hin und herzulaufen und Kurt dreht sich auf seinem Platz auf dem Sofa um die eigene Achse, um ihn im Blick zu behalten.

"Es gibt jede Menge kleiner Sexsymbole", sagt Blaine beleidigt. "Daniel Radcliffe, Bruno Mars – Prince! Prince war nicht mal einssechzig!"

Kurt versucht, nicht zu grinsen, angesichts von Blaines empörtem Gesichtsausdruck, der aussieht als hätte ihm jemand einen Klaps auf die Nase gegeben oder wäre ihm auf die Pfoten getreten. Er redet sich ein, dass Blaines aufgebrachte Stimmung nicht zum Lachen ist, aber er schafft es kaum, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Stattdessen bemerkt er: "Und jeder gute Kameramann, der sein Geld wert ist, weiß, wie er jemanden größer wirken lassen kann, oder nicht?"

"Stimmt!", seufzt Blaine, lässt sich neben Kurt aufs Sofa fallen und schaut ihn mit diesen großen flehenden Augen an. "Ich bin doch heiß, oder?"

"Sehr heiß", pflichtet ihm Kurt bei.

"Und sexy?"

"Der Sexieste."

Kurt kann einen Lachanfall kaum noch zurückhalten, weil Blaine einfach so überaus liebenswert ist, wenn er sich so aufregt. Blaine schaut Kurt ärgerlich an, was wohl bedeutet, dass er seine zuckenden Mundwinkel nicht annähernd so gut unter Kontrolle hat, wie er gehofft hatte. Blaine bohrt ihm einen Finger in die Brust. "Du nimmst mich nicht ernst", wirft er ihm vor und Kurt hebt unschuldig die Hände.

"Deine Situation ist wirklich schrecklich", versichert er ihm ernsthaft, eine Hand aufs Herz gelegt.

"Also, ich bin froh, dass du so denkst, denn andernfalls müsste ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dir reden", meckert Blaine. Er rutscht näher, bis er fest an Kurts Seite gepresst ist, dann schmiegt er den Kopf an seine Halsbeuge. Kurt lächelt und drückt ihm einen Kuss in sein – gegeltes (igitt) – Haar.

"Also", setzt Kurt erneut an. "Hat jemand... irgendwas zu dir gesagt?"

"Die Trottel im Kampfunterricht", erklärt Blaine und rümpft angewidert die Nase. "Sie haben über den neuen Hobbit Film gesprochen und dann haben sie mich gefragt, ob ich daheim im Auenland Frodo getroffen habe. Dabei kommt Frodo im Hobbit gar nicht vor!"

Kurt streichelt Blaine über den Arm und sagt nichts.

"Und als ich ihnen erklären wollte, dass Hobbits im Allgemeinen nur einen knappen Meter groß sind, was bedeutet, dass ich _weit_ oberhalb der Größen– "

"Warte, ist das wahr?"

"Ja, wirklich. Denkst du vielleicht, Tolkien lässt _irgendwas_ unerwähnt? Dann haben sie jedenfalls gesagt, das wäre den Produzenten der Stücke, für die ich vorsprechen werde, egal, weil sie mich alle nur als eine halbe Portion mit komischen Haaren ansehen und mir schon gar nicht mehr zuhören werden, bevor ich auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte, den Mund aufzumachen – das ist sowas von gemein!"

Blaine lässt sich mit einem entnervten Stöhnen gegen Kurts Schulter fallen. Er runzelt immer noch die Stirn, aber er scheint nicht mehr in Krisenstimmung zu sein, sondern einfach nur gereizt, weshalb Kurt sich ein wenig entspannen kann, jetzt wo er weiß, dass er keine ernsthafte Schadensminimierung betreiben muss.

"Santana hackt auch darauf herum", fügt Blaine an.

"Santana hackt immer auf irgendwas herum."

"Ich glaube, sie hat einen sechsten Sinn dafür herauszufinden, was einem Probleme bereitet, so dass sie sich genüsslich darin verbeißen kann. Das ist unheimlich."

"Was hat sie gesagt?"

"Ach, weißt du", seufzt Blaine. "Sie hat gefragt, wann Rachel und ich für Munchkin Nummer Eins und Zwei in Wicked vorsingen werden. Was im Übrigen absolut heuchlerisch ist, weil ich nämlich größer bin als sie und sie selbst höchstens zwei Zentimeter größer ist als Rachel. Sie trägt nur immer richtig hohe Absätze, damit es keiner merkt." Blaine pikst Kurt mit dem Finger in die Seite, so dass der von ihm weg zuckt. "Und es ist auch nicht gerade hilfreich, dass _du_ Modelmaße hast – "

"Ich bin nur einsachtundsiebzig groß!", protestiert Kurt.

"Eins _neun_ undsiebzig. Und das ohne die fünf Extra-Zentimeter, die deine Haare dazu addieren."

"Seit wann hast du überhaupt einen Napoleonkomplex?", fragt Kurt. "Du warst doch noch nie verunsichert wegen deiner Größe."

"Weil ich nämlich gar nicht so klein bin!", sagt Blaine rebellisch. "Zumindest habe ich das gedacht, bis ich in den Bühnenkampfkurs gegangen bin und ich _schwöre,_ die Hälfte von denen sind als Embryos mit Bärengenen gekreuzt worden, denn dass so viele Leute in nur _einem_ Kurs so gebaut sind, das kann nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen. Das steht in keinem Verhältnis."

"Das ist _Bühnenkampf_ , das belegen all die Muskelprotze als Hauptfach", sagt Kurt. "Plus du und ich."

Blaine lächelt Kurt an. "Du zählst dich also nicht zu den Muskelprotzen?", neckt er ihn und dann: "Au! Nicht kneifen!"

Kurt zieht seine Hand wieder zu sich zurück und sie sitzen beide in behaglichem Schweigen da. Blaine hat sich offenbar von seinem Ärger wieder beruhigt. Kurt reibt ihm mit der Hand langsam auf und ab über den Arm, spürt wie sein Gewicht angenehm an seiner Brust lastet, während der Fernseher vor ihnen stumm vor sich hin flimmert.

Schließlich sagt Kurt: "Außerdem, selbst wenn die Blödmänner recht behalten und niemand dich engagiert, dann bedeutet das nur, dass du auf deinen Plan B zurückgreifen musst und Lehrer werden. Dann wirst du den ganzen Tag umringt sein von kleinen Gremlins, von denen nur die _Hälfte_ bereits größer ist als du – _Au! Nicht kneifen!"_

 

_**~*** ~** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kudos und Kommentare freue ich mich riesig :-)


End file.
